landbeforetimefandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:NanoLancensis/LBT term dictionary
Logo asked for me to upload this, have had this sitting in my Documents folder for a while. Note: Terms marked with asterisks (*) are derogatory in nature, terms marked with two asterisks (**) were made in the context of an aspect of a project I'm working on that has been scrapped. Adapted from this thread on the GOF forums. Descriptive terms *Herbivore - Flattooth, Leaf-eater *Carnivore, predator- Sharptooth *Piscivore - Splashertooth *Insectivore - Crawlertooth *Omnivore - Halftooth *Diurnal creature - Daywalker *Nocturnal creature - Nightwalker *Crepuscular creature - Twilight walker *Quadruped - Fourfooter *Biped - Twofooter *Terrestrial creature - Landwalker *Aquatic/marine creature - Swimmer Ornithoscelidans Theropods *''Acrocanthosaurus'' - Ridgeback Sharptooth *''Alioramus'' - Longnose Sharptooth *''Allosaurus'' - Browridge Sharptooth *''Baryonyx'' - Hookthumb Sharptooth *''Beipiaosaurus'' - Yellowbelly *Bird - Feathered Flyer **''Ichthyornis'' - Sharpbeak *''Carcharodontosaurus'' and Giganotosaurus - Slicetooth *''Carnotaurus'' and Ceratosaurus - Horned Sharptooth, Plated Sharptooth **''Carnotaurus'' from the Disney movie - Carnotaur**, Ravager Sharptooth** *''Coelophysis'' - Leaper Sharptooth *''Compsognathus'' - Tiny Sharptooth *''Concavenator'' - Rearcrest Sharptooth** *''Dilophosaurus'' - Spitting Sharptooth, Twocrest Sharptooth *Dromaeosaur - Fastbiter, Hookfoot Sharptooth**, Snaptooth** **''Acheroraptor ''- Featherhead Fastbiter **''Deinonychus'' / Velociraptor antirrhopus - Striped Fastbiter **''Dromaeosaurus'' - Quilled Fastbiter **''Microraptor'' - Glider, Tiny Fastbiter **''Utahraptor'' - Muscleleg Fastbiter **''Velociraptor'' - Slim Fastbiter** *''Guanlong'' - Crestsnout Sharptooth *''Juravenator'' - Digger *''Nothronychus'' - Longarm, Wild Arm* *''Ornitholestes'' - Quillneck Sharptooth *Ornithomimid - Clawhand, Fleetfoot **''Deinocheirus'' - Bighand **''Gallimimus'' - Rainbowface **''Ornithomimus'' - Fleetfoot **''Pelecanimimus'' - Featherhead Fleetfoot **''Sinornithomimus'' - Hidden Runner **''Struthiomimus'' - Baby-eater*, Eggstealer, Shell-scoffer* *''Oviraptor'' - Featherhead Fast Runner *''Pectinodon'' - Nightwalker halfbiter *''Spinosaurus'' - Sailback Sharptooth, Long Biter *''Stenonychosaurus'' (formerly Troodon) - Narrowclaw, Halfbiter *''Therizinosaurus'' - Longclaw *''Tyrannosaurus'' - Bigbiter Sharptooth, Rex *''Yutyrannus'' - Featherhead Sharptooth Ornithschians *''Ankylosaurus'' & Euoplocephalus - Clubtail *''Chasmosaurus'' - Squareshield *''Dryosaurus'', Hypsilophodon and Thescelosaurus - Fastrunner *Hadrosaur - Duckbill, Swimmer **''Corythosaurus'' - Shrieking Hollowhorn **''Edmontosaurus'' - Widebeak Swimmer **''Hypacrosaurus'' - Squarecrest Swimmer **''Lambeosaurus'' - Twocrest Hollowhorn **''Maiasaura'' - Bumpnose Swimmer **''Parasaurolophus'' - Tubehead Hollowhorn, Longcrest **''Prosaurolophus'' - Smallcrest Swimmer **''Saurolophus'' - Bigmouth Swimmer *''Iguanodon'' - Spikethumb *''Kentrosaurus'' - Spikeback *''Kulindadromeus'' - Featherhead Fastrunner** *''Microceratus'' - Tinyshield *''Monoclonius ''- Onehorn *''Muttaburrasaurus'' - Bignose *''Nodosaurus'' - Shieldback *''Ouranosaurus'' - Finback *''Pachyrhinosaurus'' - Thicknose *Pachycephalosaur - Thickhead **''Pachycephalosaurus'' - Bonehead*, Crownhead, Lizardhead*, Scalyskin* **''Prenocephale'' and Stegoceras - Domehead **''Stygimoloch'' - Crownspike *''Pentaceratops'' - Fivehorn *''Scolosaurus'' - Knobback *''Stegosaurus'' - Spiketail *''Styracosaurus'' - Spikeshield *''Triceratops'' - Threehorn Saurischians Sauropods (Longnecks) *''Alamosaurus'' - Hardlip Longneck *''Amargasaurus'' - Sailneck Longneck *''Amphicoelias'' - Titan Longneck *''Apatosaurus'' and Brontosaurus - Flathead Longneck *''Barosaurus'' - Thinneck Longneck *''Brachiosaurus'' and Giraffatitan - Tallneck *''Brachytrachelopan'' - Shortneck Longneck *''Camarasaurus'' - Squarehead Longneck *''Cetiosaurus'' - Broadhead Longneck *''Diplodocus'' - Whiptail Longneck, Bumphead Longneck *''Mussaurus'' - Tinysaurus, Tiny Longneck *''Plateosaurus'' - Twofooter Longneck *''Puertasaurus'' - Tallstepper Longneck *''Saltasaurus'' - Pebbleback Longneck *''Shunosaurus'' - Clubtail Longneck *''Supersaurus'' and Ultrasauros - Earthshaker Tallneck Non-dinosaurian megafauna *''Archelon'' - Shellback Swimmer *Crocodilian - Bellydragger, Groundscraper* **''Deinosuchus'' - Bigmouth Bellydragger **''Kaprosuchus'' - Longtooth Bellydragger **''Sarcosuchus'' - Longnose Bellydragger *''Dimetrodon'' - Fanback, Sailback *''Dunkleosteus'' - Sharpplates *''Elasmosaurus'', alongside any other longnecked plesiosaur - Longneck Swimmer *''Liopleurodon'' - Longsnout Sharptooth Swimmer *Ichthyosaur - Finned Swimmer **''Ophthalmosaurus'' - Rainbowface Swimmer *Pterosaur - Flyer, Beakhead* **''Anurognathus'' - Tiny Flyer **''Cearadactylus'' & Tropeognathus- Sharptooth Flyer **''Dimorphodon'' - Twotooth Flyer **''Hatzegopteryx'' - Muscleneck Flyer **''Nyctosaurus'' - Bigcrest Flyer **''Pteranodon'' - Bigbeak Flyer **''Quetzalcoatlus'' - Giant Flyer **''Rhamphorhynchus'' - Longtail Flyer **''Tapejara'' - Sweetbeak Flyer *Shark, as well as any other marine predator - Sharptooth Swimmer, Swimming Sharptooth Misc. fauna *Amphibian, basal tetrapod - Halfswimmer **Frog - Hopper *Arthropod - Ground Crawler **Ammonite - Shell Swimmer **Butterfly, Dragonfly, & Griffinfly - Paddlewing Flyer ***Caterpillar (???) - Fuzzy Crawler (I think Chomper said something about a "fuzzy crawler" in a TV series episode) **Bee - Stinging Buzzer **Crab - Sand Creeper **Crayfish & Lobster - Pinching Crawler **Firefly - Buzzing Star **Fly - Buzzy Flyer **Locust - Leaf Gobbler **Mosquito - Bloodsucker **Scorpion - Striketail Crawler **Spider - Eightfooter *Fish - Splasher **Sawfish - Sharpsnout Splasher *Lizard - Scaly Crawler *Mammal - Fuzzy **''Ceratogaulus'' - Twinhorn Fuzzy **Human - Straightwalker** **''Megazostrodon'' - Tree Fuzzy **Verreaux's sifaka - Leaping Fuzzy** *Mollusk - Squishy Swimmer **Clam - Snapping Shell **Cuttlefish - Hidden Squirter **Octopus & Squid - Squirting Swimmer **Slug - Shelless Slimer **Snail - Shelled Slimer *Snake - Bellyslider, Scaly Nofooter *Starfish - Star Swimmer *Turtle - Shellback **Sea Turtle - Shellback Swimmer Natural objects and phenomena *Autumn/fall - Time of the Changing Tree Stars *Chasm - Landbreak *Cloud - Skypuffy *Drought - Dry Time *Early Spring - Time of New Growth *Earthquake - Earthshake *Echo - Talkback *Edible plants - Green food *Footprint - Footmark *Gemstone - Shiny stone *Geyser - Jumping water *Ice - Hard water *Ice comet - Stone of Cold Fire *Late Spring (monsoon) - Days of Rising Waters *Lava - Flowing fire *Lightning - Sky fire *Meteor - Falling rock, fire rock *Quicksand - Sinking sand *Rain - Sky water, "water falling from the sky" *Roots - Tree parts ("tree parts" AND "roots" are mentioned within just a few seconds of each other in The Bright Circle Celebration!!) *Smoke - Fire signs (usually just 'smoke') *Snow - Frozen sky water, "frozen water falling from the sky" (snowfall), white ground sparkles (fallen snow) *Summer - Hot Time *Tar pit - Sticky water *Thunder - Sky sound *Volcano - Burning mountain, mountain that burns, smoking mountain *Volcanic crater - Gurgling pit *Volcanic rock - Fire rock *Winter - Cold time Misc. terms *Diseases and illnesses - Badskin (skin cancer) *General insults and profanities - Hatchling (immaturity), Longneck droppings ('BS'), Pebblebrain (stupidity), Rockhead (stupidity) Scaredy-egg (cowardice), Sharpheart (sadism, cruelty), Son of a bigmouth ('SOB') *Meat eater insults - Beef-biter, Blood-boozer, Bone-biter, Carcass-cruncher, Corpse-chewer, Dinosaur-devourer, Flesh-feeder, Flesh-f!@#er**, Gut-gobbler, Lard-licker, Liver-licker, Meat-muncher, Steak-scoffer**, Viscera-vomiter *Plant eater insults - Bark biter, bark-breath, Bush-burper, Dirt-devourer, Fruit-f!@#er**, Garden-gorger, Green-gobbler, Leaf-licker, Leaf-lover, Mold-muncher, Plant-popper, Root-raker, Sap-sucker, Shoot-shagger**, Stem-smeller, Tree-taster, Tuber-tearing Category:Blog posts